Breaking up is hard to do
by Amultifandomwreck
Summary: Cordelia and Misty want to be together... but one obstacle stands in their way, Hank.


Misty and Cordelia were working in the greenhouse one Friday afternoon, when Cordelia felt a speck of mud hit her cheek.

"What the hell, Misty?" Cordelia giggled as she wiped it off.

"What? I didn't do anything." Misty said with a wink.

Cordelia scooped up a handful of mud and smeared it on her girlfriend's arm.

"Oh hey now, I barely got you." Misty said incredulously. They danced around the table, waiting for the other's attack. Misty flung mud at Cordelia's chest and face. Cordelia's entire front was now covered in the sticky, clad filled mud.

Cordelia retaliated by giving Misty a face full of mud. Misty wiped it from around her mouth and eyes and quickly closed the distance between them and passionately kissed her lover. Cordelia moaned into Misty's mouth. They continued like this until Cordelia had gotten a bit of mud in her mouth and lost interest in kissing the dirty swamp witch.

"Do you want to take this upstairs? Hank won't be home for another two hours. We could drink some wine, we could take a bath together… maybe more than just a bath? What do ya say?"

"Babe, I would go anywhere as long as it's with you." Misty said earnestly.

Cordelia stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of her favorite white and two glasses.

The women bounded up the stairs to the Supreme's giant bathroom, where she had recently installed a two person tub.

Misty went to her room to change into her bathrobe and Cordelia began to run the hot water. She poured lavender scented bubble bath and put her Stevie Nicks playlist on repeat.

The sounds of Gold Dust Woman and the smell of lavender hit Misty like a wall. But they didn't compare to the affect that seeing a naked Cordelia, standing at the sink taking out her earrings had on her. Misty moved to stand behind her and she wrapped her arms around Cordelia's slender body. She ran her hands up and down her body, focusing on her already hardened nipples. She tweaked one and the older blonde arched her back and pushed her backside into Misty's front. Misty dropped her robe and forced Cordelia to turn and face her.

"Dear lord, you are hot." Misty husked.

Cordelia bit her lip and quickly kissed the taller witch before sneaking past her and climbing into the tub. Misty followed suit and took the opposite side of the tub. Cordelia uncorked the wine and poured herself a generous glass. She offered one to Misty but she declined, saying that wine "Just isn't her taste".

They settled into the tub and washed the muck off of each other.

When there was no trace of the sticky mud, Misty moved over to Cordelia and straddled her legs. She began to suck on Cordelia's neck, but not too hard as to avoid hickeys that could give away their relationship. She kissed down her chest and took a nipple into her mouth and gently pulled with her teeth. Cordelia wound her fingers into Misty's unruly blond hair and tugged to encourage her.

Misty moved her hand beneath the water to cup Cordelia's ass.

Before things could get too heavy, Cordelia whispered, "Shhh… Misty did you hear something?"

"No, I was a little busy." Misty chuckled.

"I think Hank is home… Shit!"

Suddenly, Cordelia heard her bedroom door open and heavy footsteps outside the bathroom door. Cordelia began to panic. There was no where for Misty to hide except for underneath the water.

Misty sank below the water just as Hank entered the bathroom.

Thankfully the bubbles were still in tact, and Hank didn't seem to notice the fact that there were two glasses, a bathrobe he didn't recognize and the fact his wife's face was flushed with arousal.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Hank walked over to Cordelia and kissed her on the cheek. "Can I join you? And then later maybe we could have dinner, go see a movie? Get some 'alone' time. What do you say?" He said with a wink.

"I have a migraine and I just kind of want to relax by myself. Maybe tomorrow night?" Cordelia said with a fake pout plastered on her face.

"Oh. Yeah I guess that's fine." Hank said dejectedly and left the room, shutting the door behind him a little too hard.

When she was sure Hank was gone, Cordelia tapped Misty and she resurfaced and took a huge gulp of air.

"Jesus, Cordelia. I thought he wasn't home for a few more hours. When are ya going to tell him about us?"

" I guess he got off early. I don't know Misty, I want to but I'm afraid of how he'll take it. I love you but I once loved him too." Cordelia said with a sigh.

"Well come find me when ya do get rid of that douche, because I don't think I can keep doing this. Sneakin' around, hiding under the damn bath water, kissing you behind doors. I can't do it anymore. I just want us to go public. I love ya, Dee, but I can't keep being with you like this."

Misty got out of the tub and threw her robe on.

She stormed out of the bathroom and ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door. Cordelia winced at the sound.

She knew Misty was right. It wasn't fair to either of them, and she really needed to let Hank know.

Cordelia got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom. She went over to her dresser. She looked up and saw the framed picture of her and Hank on their wedding day. "We are so different now. We are unhappy, I don't love him." She told herself. Tears began to roll down her face as she realized what she had to do.

She had to break all ties of their old, happy, pre-supreme life. The state of their relationship was beyond repair. Misty is her future, Hank her past.

She quickly got dressed, wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and before she could change her mind, she went downstairs to Hank's office.

…

"Um, Hank? We have to talk. It's important." Cordelia stammered.

Hank spun around in his chair. "Sure, I have a few moments. What is it?"

"Well, uh, you see… Our relationship has been struggling for quite some time, yes? I mean we haven't even had sex for a month. Hell, we barely even kiss. Hank, I want a divorce." Cordelia blurted out.

Hank didn't say anything for a minute. Then, out of the blue he said, "You're cheating on me, aren't you?"

Cordelia turned even paler than normal and sighed and simply said "yes. For a while now."

"Who is it? Someone I know?" Hank asked.

"I don't think that's releva-"

"It fucking is relevant, Cordelia." Hank spat out.

Cordelia took a deep breath and said "one of my students. Misty Day. The one from the swamp."

"Perfect. Just. Fucking. Perfect. A woman. And a student at that. I always knew you were actually a fucking dyke. I hope you two sluts are happy together." He sneered.

Tears began rolling down her face. "I don't think your profanity is necessary. I know you don't want this, but this is our reality. We're done. Please pack your shit and leave."

He got up and pushed past Cordelia and stormed up to their room.

Misty entered the room shortly after.

"Dee… How are you doing? How'd he take it?"

"Just like I expected. He called me a dyke, and a slut. He really hurt me." Cordelia sniffled.

"Well I'm here now, and no one can hurt you." Misty pulled Cordelia into a tight embrace, all the while gently stroking her hair and kissing her head.


End file.
